Sailor Moon: Mirror Image
by nini1
Summary: On the way to school, Usagi encounters a girl. The girl's crimson hair is exactly like Usagi's, and she looks strangely like her. The girl, Aka is determined to take Mamoru from Usagi and everything else she loves and desires, but why?
1. Pretty Soldier Spazzing Out or She stole...

Hello everybody! My name is Nini and this is the first fan-fic I ever wrote. Please don't judge it by my saying that. This should be a good fan-fic. All characters (except those obviously created by me) and Sailor Moon are copyright Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. I give this story a PG-13 rating because later on there may be some violence and maybe a little adult content, but nothing too bad.   
  
Sailor Moon: Mirror Image  
Chapter 1- Pretty Soldier Spazzing Out..."She stole my hair!"  
  
Usagi lunged for her bento box (lunch) and ran out the door. She was late, as usual, and had actually planned on getting up on time for once, but her annoying little brother chose to play a mean joke and turn off her alarm clock. She had even done her homework the previous night. "Darn that otouto (little brother) of mine," she muttered to herself. Luna had been nagging her lately about doing her homework and getting to school on time, considering it was her last year of highschool and she would not graduate if too many tardys and "F's" were accumuilated this year.  
  
There had been no new evil creatures or people from paralell universes and such for over a year now, and she was enjoying being a normal school girl. After she graduated highschool, she and Mamo-chan were to go to America and get married. She blushed slightly and continued running for school, intent to keep her promise to Luna, who was now becoming a regular, spoiled rotten house cat - and loving it.  
  
As she blindly turned the corner, she bumped into someone and almost fell, but caught her balance. Usagi swung around and gave an apologetic "Sumimasen" (Excuse Me) but only saw a girl with long red hair walking the other way and dusting herself off. The girl's hair was up in two odangos (dumplings) on top of her head, just like Usagi's.   
  
As Usagi was about to protest at the girl who had "stolen" her hair style, the school bell rang, announcing morning classes were about to begin. She gave a low growl and began to make a mad dash for class once again.   
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
"She stole my hair!" Usagi complained to her long-time friend, Mizuno Ami.   
  
The girl pulled her glasses away from her face and replied, "Maybe she thinks your hair style is cute."  
  
"Don't be rediculous!" A girl with waist-length black hair taunted, followed by a tall girl and a girl with long blond hair and a red bow on top of her head. "Just because you have that hair style doesn't mean that nobody else can!"  
  
Minako retorted, "Don't be so mean, Rei! Usagi is just trying to express herself." Minako, as well as the other scouts, had noticed a sadness and cruelty about Rei lately. Ever since Rei's Grandpa had died and his dojo replaced by a mini-mall, Rei had not been her normal self. She brushed her fingers through her blond air and properly fixed the bow on top of her head.   
  
"Well, I think their are more important things to worry about than who stole who's hair style. We need to eat lunch and study for our finals coming up at the semester." Makoto, the tall girl, sat down next to her friends and began to eat her home-made lunch.  
  
"But finals aren't going to be taken for another five months!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Ami said, "Finals are very important and need to be studied for in advance. You can't just study the night before and expect to pass them."  
  
"Ami is right," Makoto said. "Do you guys want to come over to my house later to study? I'll make a fresh strawberry cake to make it worth your while, Usagi." Makoto loved cooking almost more than anything. She also loved her boyfriend of eight months, Seisuke, her first love. They had met last year at a cooking fair, and he was one of the judges.  
  
"Yapari! (Yay!)" Usagi screamed. "That sounds like fun!"  
  
Rei chuckled. "Of course it does. You love anything that has to do with food."  
  
"You're so mean to me, Rei!"  
  
Usagi and Rei quickly got into one of their spitting wars. They were hushed by an embarrassed trio of friends and grumpily sat to eat their lunches.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
School was finaly over. Usagi skipped to the front of the school, eager to meet Mamo-chan. She would invite him over to Makoto's to study; surely she wouldn't mind an extra guest. Besides, Minako's boyfriend would be there too, and they were both friends.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and looked, eyes wide, at Mamoru. Beside him was the girl she had bumped into earlier. Yes, she knew that hair style anywhere.   
  
'How dare she?' Usagi thought to herself. 'First she takes my hair, and now she wants my boyfriend?! Well, maybe I'm just overreacting. I'll go apologize and invite Mamo-chan to Makoto's.'   
  
She walked towards the two. As she got closer, she noticed how much the girl also looked like her, but her eyes were the color black cherry. "Mamo-chan!" she called out.  
  
"Usako!" he ran to embrace her.   
  
"Who's that girl?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's just Hansuki Aka. She wanted to know how to get to the park from here."   
  
Usagi looked at Aka from across Mamoru's shoulder. She was being speared by an evil glance and closed her eyes. They stung and tears welled up. She heard a seductive voice echo through her mind saying, "I will take him from you. He is rightfully mine..."  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
Well, that ends chapter 1. I hope you like the story so far.  
Notes: Hansaki Aka means "Moonlight Red". Switch it and it is Aka Hansaki or "Red Moonlight". 


	2. Wanted Approval or Fine, I'll do it your...

Sailor Moon: Mirror Image  
Chapter 2- Wanted Approval..."Fine, I'll do it your way."  
Well, as promised, here is Chapter 2 of Sailor Moon, Mirror Image. All characters (except those obviously created by me) and Sailor Moon are copyright Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. I give this story a PG-13 rating because later on there may be some violence and maybe a little adult content, but nothing too bad.   
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked after Aka left, a worried look on his face  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Nothing," she replied. Was the voice she just heard created by the jealousy she felt, or was it the voice of the girl who stood, staring at her with such anger?  
  
He gave her another troubled look and questioned, "Are you sure?"/ul  
  
She quickly changed the subject and explained to Mamoru about the encounter she had with the girl that morning, and how she tried to apologize, only to see the girl scurry off as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She probably had a lot on her mind, considering she just moved here and is worried about making new friends." As Mamoru looked down at Usagi, he noticed how she was staring off into the  
distance, her mouth a firm line across her face. It was the same look she got whenever she had something on her mind, or she was angry at him, which was rarely.  
  
"And how do you know all these things about her?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"She's one of my friend's distant cousines. You know Seisuke, Makoto's boyfriend? Well, he asked me to show her around and introduce her to you and your friends."   
  
"She's HIS cousin?! And we're all supposed to be friends with her? But I don't like her!" Usagi could not believe that she was supposed to become friends with Aka. Not only did Aka annoy Usagi with her advances towards Mamoru, but she had strange vibes around her that were not something to go unnoticed.   
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi with disappointment. He had hope that Usagi would want to be friends with the girl. "Please, Usa-ko, just try to be nice to her. You don't even really know her yet, and she doesn't have any friends." When he stared pleadingly into her eyes, Usagi siged.  
  
The last thing Usagi liked doing was making her Mamo-chan disappointed in her. "Fine...I'll do it your way," she said. "But only because she's Seisuke's cousin. I suppose she'll be joining us at Lita's when we all go over there to study. Seisuke will be going, too, and I was supposed to invite you. He'll probably end up bringing her with him."  
  
"I'd love to come with you. It looks like Aka went over to meet your friends. Look over there."  
  
Usagi's gaze turned towards her friends. Aka was conversing with them, and no one seemed to have any problems with her. "I guess I'll let her hang out with us until we go to Makoto's."  
  
"Actually, I think Seisuke wanted her back sooner. I'll take her to him and we'll all meet you at Makoto's later." They walked over to the girls, Usagi kicking rocks here and there along the way. Mamoru looked over and spoke to Aka. "Did you enjoy talking with Usagi's friends?"  
  
Aka nodded and replied, "I had a lovely time. Do you think we should go back to my cousin's now?"   
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking. We're going over to Makoto's house. Did you know Seisuke is her boyfriend?" Mamoru asked Aka.  
  
"Of course she does. Everyone knows how Mako-chan loves boasting about her boyfriend," Minako said, chuckling.  
  
Makoto blushing, Aka said, "Well, I'm sure he's waiting. It was nice to meet you all and I look forward to hanging out later. I would like to get to know you all better, especially Usagi." Her eyes lit up and she gave Usagi a strange glance.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Me too," Usagi stammered out. She reached over and gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek, making it further known to Aka that he was HER property.  
  
"I'll miss you," Mamoru said and winked. He turned to Aka. "Let's get going." After she nodded in agreement, they walked off. Usagi's eyes watched as they got further away. Right before they turned a corner, she saw Aka's arm slip under Mamoru's and Aka looked back at her, her eyes glistening with triumph.  
  
"Did you SEE that?!" Usagi yelled to her friends.   
  
"See what?" they all seemed to ask, simultaniously.  
  
Usagi fumed. "SHE PUT HER ARM AROUND HIS!" She calmed herself down and managed to say, "That was the girl I ran into earlier."   
  
The other girls just stared at her, shaking there heads. "Well, she doesn't seem all that horrible to me," Rei said. "And, although she IS a meatball-head like you, she seems pretty nice."  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you, Rei?" Usagi walked over to get some water from the drinking fountain.  
  
____________________  
  
As Aka looked back at Usagi's angered eyes, she couldn't help but laugh inside. Her plan to anger Usagi was working perfectly. Soon enough she would turn Usagi's friends against her, one-by-one. 'But Mamo-chan will be first,' she thought to herself. 


End file.
